


Far Beyond My Reach

by Rubinia



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Sibling Rivalry, Similarity, Weyland Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: Meredith Vickers sacrificed much to follow example of her father. She bent her paths to appease him, changed her priorities and targeted them precisely.One day she is presented to what her father is proudest of.Then a spacecraft she's put in charge of could be registred as Sisyphus rather than Prometheus.





	Far Beyond My Reach

So cruel mockery is almost unbearable. She felt her face tenses in a mask. Glance of bright eyes changed as she locked up her pain and shame deep in heart. Light blue eyes became like ice-covered lakes. Winter took her and overhauled.  
Not before that self-inducted composture tightened in a way she could be certain of its durability, Vickers turned away from her father's creation to glance back at hardy, sturdy face. Into these watchfull eyes, eyes that never seen her worthy anything other than sour pity depraved with distaste.  
Mr Weyland considered himself as a man of success. Bastard is no problem nowadays. He could grant his child his name and fortune anytime he felt appropriate. He restrained from that as the child was no true heir. She was a mistake. Where would he be now if he ever accepted mistakes?  
  
"Quite impressive. He really looks like a human." she admitted with slight anchor of one brow. "May I ask what is an use of putting a computer in a dummy frame?" Vickers proceeded with something in between curiousity and hidden mockery.  
"Certainly the AI mounted in a spacecraft is much more able." she pointed out with slightest smile that didn't make it to her eyes.  
  
"I didn't expect you to understand." said Weyland and walked through the room in steady stroll, his back to daughter of his bone and flesh.  
  
"To think the ship operating system would trurly understand human complex nature!" he scolded with emphasis gestrue.  
"No. Only a droid of flesh and human body will see our goals and adopt them as its own. Droids of new generation _will_ assist human wanders to explore the grounds of space and mind in neverending race of humankind. Our race to knowledge and power, as power gives us freedom. Eventually we'll throw off all shackles and bonds."

He turned around in one sharp, swift move and pierced Vickers with stern and unwaver sight of visioneer. She never liked watching him immersed in his only passion, coldly rapture and all-lifetime longing. It always made her highly uncomfortable, always left a stained impression of self-fixed, naked ugliness. In dark, sad, entirely interial expression she stated:  
" _When it comes to breaking bonds, in emotional ones you excell, father._ " She forced her eyes to stay dry and indifferent. It was somehow easier as she turned head back at android, imitating mild interest.

It was grasping, like watching yourself in a mirror. The second-self, the other self. In her youth she had imagined she had sibling, a sister. The creation before her was her brother, however, in a twisted way. Kin made of plastic, metal and glass.  
Fair hair and light blue eyes they shared. Certainly their facial features taken after this or that grandfather. Vickers knew them well from the old photoes.  
Amazing. She could imagine what people normally would think of this degree of resemblance. She knew better still. Better than anyone apart from their father himself, the David is a mock version of herself. Substitude made in a way she was meant to be in eyes, always watchfull and unforgiving eyes of the father.  
  
Mr Weyland wanted a son, so he created a son where biology failed.  
  
She saw a shade of vivid, live emotion in twin blue irises. Emphaty? She didn't thought it was possible. That advanced?...  
Vickers quickly looked away. Not out of shyness but for the fear. If trace of emphaty in David's eyes was about to change into pitiance reserved to pathetic weaklings, she would rather not see it. She was certain that would break her up and she needed solid spine.  
Life is brutal. Never forget that, yet never mind too much.

  
***

Star years later in time and in space...  
Janek asked not so stupid question as it seems. Common sense and human kind kinship had little to do with twisted life of higher social layers. Vickers laughed to expose the awkward impoliteness of his question, but that was simply a surface. Beyond, deeper, anger and confusion grew.  
What the hell, what a life she lived?! To dream it all off in delusive, helpless try to reach father's affection? Now being a young, healthy, attractive woman she is mistaken with a _robot_. David would have a laugh.  
  
"In my cabin. In five minutes. Clock 'ticking." she answered Janek as if giving order, turned over her feet and marched out to follow new direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own characters, places, story-events nor any element of fictional universe. I simply adopt them for entertainment purposes out of inspiration the movie made on me. No monetary gain is out of it, I assure.


End file.
